1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for searching for information on inventory, and particularly to a system and method for searching for information on inventory using a computerized virtual warehouse which corresponds to an actual layout of a warehouse.
2. Description of Related Art
As web communications technology has advanced, information interchange within an enterprise or between enterprises is becoming easier than ever before. In the field of inventory management, more and more enterprises are beginning to handle inventory information via electronic communication networks. Generally, inventory information is stored in a database of a relevant department of an enterprise. Authorized users can visit the database via a network and retrieve data on the inventory from the database. The database is updated automatically or by hand at predetermined regular intervals.
However, the database storing the inventory information may contain a great deal of data on inventory used by various departments of the enterprise. The inventories of the departments may be stored in various storage areas in the warehouse, with the corresponding inventory information being recorded in the database and being indexed according to its storage area. A user who wants to search for required inventory may not know the exact storage area where the inventory is stored. Some software packages allow users to search for inventory information by keyword. Normally, data on inventory is input to the database automatically via a bar code reader or manually via a computer terminal. Oftentimes, a user who is not familiar with the format of inputting inventory data cannot determine a suitable keyword for searching the inventory information.
In addition, conventional inventory searching packages do not provide operators with any intuitive assistance for organizing inventory in the warehouse. Generally, operators in charge of the warehouse must manage the inventory according to the data stored in the database and the actual physical layout of the warehouse. However, it is unduly time-consuming to retrieve and compare data on the quantity and cost of inventory in each storage area before deciding how to organize and properly arrange the inventory in appropriate places in the warehouse.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that provide users and operators with intuitive interfaces when searching for information on inventory in a warehouse and when managing such inventory.